The Perfect Gift
by Flames101
Summary: Emily gives Morgan some surprising news when he visits her in London over the holidays. Catching him off guard he acts horribly. Now, he needs to find some way to make amends and to let her know how much he really cares about her. Three-shot. Rated M for chapter 3. 3rd Place Winner in Smut Challenge Facebook Group Christmas Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey all. This fic was written once again for the Smut Challenge Facebook group, for it's Christmas Challenge. I chose my own pairing and decided to go Emily/Morgan. I also got to pick my own prompts. They were butter pecan cake, overbooked hotels, and cancelled flights. The first two chapters are pretty tame. The third one will be the rated M chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

"Nothing? You're sure?"

"I'm sorry, sir, we're booked solid," the hotel employee told him regretfully. "You're welcome to sit in the lobby. We have a few early morning checkouts."

Morgan let out a resigned sigh. That was quite a while away. He didn't relish the idea of sitting up all night. However, he had no idea what else he could do.

_You could go back to Emily's and apologize,_ a voice in his head suggested.

His mouth formed a hard line at this proposal. Morgan wasn't above saying sorry… it was just that he'd said some things that he wasn't proud of. And he had no idea how he was going to face her again. Remembering the things he'd said caused him to wince at his own meanness. In his own defense, she'd caught him completely off guard with her out-of-the-blue revelation. Still, the intensity of his reaction had been uncalled for, he knew that now.

Morgan slumped down into a hotel lobby chair, shifting uncomfortably; the thing looked more comfortable than it actually was and there was no way he could sit there for over eight hours. Though, did he have a choice?

Hotels were booked or overbooked. And he couldn't fly out of there either… The airport had been his first stop after leaving Emily's apartment. He had hoped to catch a flight back to DC, or at least anywhere in North America where he could get a connector flight. But, he soon found out that all flights were cancelled due to some snowstorm that was about to hit London and area.

After finding out that the Heathrow airport was pretty much shut down, he'd tried several hotels, looking for a room, anywhere; but then he wasn't the only stranded holiday traveler, was he? All the hotels were booked or overbooked. That left him in his current position, sitting in a hotel lobby, weary, stranded, and in a bad mood of his own making.

Morgan took a deep breath before pulling out his phone from his jacket pocket. He touched the contacts button to see Emily's name at the top of his list.

God, he'd missed her. The minute he saw her just this morning, when she'd come to pick him up from the airport, he knew instantly why he'd missed her so much. Yeah, she was his friend, and, along with Reid, she shared the title of his best friend. But something else had just clicked in that moment when her face just lit up at the sight of him. He'd realized something then, that for a long time now his feelings for the tough brunette went a lot deeper than just friendship.

Morgan had wanted to tell her right away. They'd become more open with each other since her miraculous return from the dead. She told him her thoughts and feelings and vice versa. Emily trusted him. But in the mere hours they'd spent together since his arrival, he just could not find the right moment. And it wasn't until they had finally sat down to a dinner they'd prepared together that he finally gathered up the nerve. The setting was quiet, comfortable, and seemingly romantic. Just as he was about to open his mouth and say it, Emily decided to hit him with her big news.

She was engaged. To be married.

Morgan shook his head at himself when he thought about what had proceeded to come out of his mouth next. There was no self-control on his part; he tore into her happiness, hurt and anger fuel to his fiery temper. Part of it all was that he'd never heard a word about this _Andrew_ and he had believed that they told each other everything—he had certainly confided in her about his lack of dates since she'd left. The other part, however, the big part of it was his discovery of his feelings for the former profiler. He was in love with the woman who he still considered his partner.

And now it was all too late.

Truthfully, he was angrier with himself than anyone else. It was his fault. Why hadn't he figured any of this out sooner?

_Because, you're an idiot, dummy,_ that same voice offered up helpfully.

He let out a long-suffering sigh. _Yeah, yeah, I am,_ he agreed wholeheartedly.

But, he wasn't an idiot just because he'd been too slow to figure it all out. He was an idiot because of the way he'd treated Emily and her happiness. He'd walked all over it, with dirty shoes no less. The look on her face when she'd ordered him out of her house, the complete devastation was bad enough, but the look of uncertainty—like she had no idea who he was—nearly killed him. God, he'd give anything to take it all back, to not see the tears shimmering in her eyes that _he'd_ caused.

_You can't take it back,_ the voice said. _What's done is done._

_Gee, thanks,_ he thought morosely.

_But, _it prompted, _you could apologize, beg for forgiveness… maybe bring a peace offering…_

Morgan considered this option. He wasn't going anywhere for the foreseeable future, considering the white stuff was now coming down pretty hard. He'd already hurt her, could he really make it worse? He didn't think so.

_All right,_ he thought. _I'll do it. I'll try to make amends. I'll get down on my hands and knees if I have to…_

Morgan couldn't have Emily as a lover, but he would not lose her as a friend either.

Standing up to go, he hesitated in his step towards the exit; instead, he made his way back to the front desk. The same employee stood there, she smiled at his approach.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm afraid we're still booked—"

He held up his hand, waving it to cut her off. "That's all right. I've got another question for you, are there any stores around here that I could do some last minute shopping in?"

She frowned, looking at her watch. "There are a few shops a couple of blocks from here, but most are closed or will be closing soon."

He took the directions anyways, thanking the lady before hurrying out. He already had Emily's Christmas present ready to go, a beautiful bracelet with ten or so multi-colored cameo's—he knew it was her favorite type of jewelry. But he needed something for now. The perfect gift to say I'm sorry with.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. Next one should be up soon, considering this is due December 3rd. It will also be from Emily's point of view…

Well, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you'll let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey all! Thanks for the great response to the last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed. One more chapter to go, I believe, after this one. It should be up by tomorrow. Hope you like this chapter too!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Emily forced herself to take a look in the mirror above the sink; she instantly glared at the sight she found there. Her eyes were red and swollen, her skin blotchy, her nose looked like Rudolph's, and the tear tracks along her cheeks were the reason for her ghastly state. She had never been a pretty crier. That's why she seldom did it. She preferred bottling up all her emotions to looking like this. Yes, she was that shallow.

Ok, that wasn't really why she didn't let herself cry. She'd learned a long time ago that crying equaled vulnerability, showed weakness, and she was adamant that she wasn't either of those things. At least she wasn't until Derek Morgan came around.

Splashing cold water on her face, she gasped at its temperature. She'd be damned before she let him keep her down. It was Christmastime, for God's sake. And she was going to have a good time even if it killed her.

Except, who was she going to have a good time with? Andrew, her fiancé, wasn't around; he had gone to his parent's house in Leeds for the holiday.

He had asked her to marry him before he'd gone. The proposal had come as a huge surprise, considering that, at the time, they'd been in the midst of monitoring a local terrorists group's activities—with guns in both their hands, it had been quite a bit less than romantic.

Andrew was a nice sort of guy, practical in many ways, more of a desk-agent type of guy, but still nice nonetheless. The two of them had been dating for three months and she did care about him, so she'd accepted. She was happy.

But, the high of the marriage proposal lasted only until he'd told her that he had to go to his parent's alone to, his exact words, "break the news to them gently." She knew he was joking—at least she thought he was—but the idea that she was news that had to be given gently killed her previous cheerfulness.

Even if Andrew had asked her to go with him, she would have declined anyway; she'd already made plans with Derek to come visit her. She'd asked everyone to come over, of course, but none of them could due to prior familial commitments. Derek had been the only one; he hadn't even hesitated in accepting her offer. It had surprised her a bit, because she knew he liked spending the holiday with his family in Chicago. Whatever his reasons, she'd been so happy and excited. She'd missed him fiercely.

The second Emily had seen him in the airport however, it was quite apparent that distance hadn't dimmed her old feelings.

Morgan was her best friend, but he was also more than that. He was the man she'd loved for years, who didn't love her back in that way. He was the unattainable dream. And it had taken 'dying' and spending another year as just his friend to realize that as long as she stayed by his side she'd be forever waiting for him to realize that she was the girl of his dreams. It had been the hardest decision of her life to decide to move on from the security that was Derek.

Time away from him had allowed her to bury most of those feelings. And she thought she'd succeeded in moving on. But each time she spoke to him over the phone, saw him over Skype her feelings for him would flutter back to life. And that's exactly what happened over dinner.

After spending time together preparing their meal—well, Derek preparing while she hung back, snacking on the ingredients and laughing at his jokes—they'd sat down at her tiny two person table. The setting was inadvertently romantic, sitting next to the window, only the fading light from outside to illuminate them. When it got too dark, Derek insisted on lighting the decorative candles she had there, claiming "What are they there for, then?"

Eating had become secondary then. She found that each time she glanced up his chocolate brown eyes would be on her, watching her in a way that she couldn't decipher, unsettling her. All she had known, at that moment, was that thoughts of her successfully moving past Derek Morgan had been greatly exaggerated. The feelings she had for him were most certainly still there. And she knew, as she had locked eyes with him, were stronger than ever.

Emily had been on the verge, on the verge of confessing all her feelings for him. So, instead of doing that and potentially ruining their friendship, she blurted out the news about Andrew.

In hindsight, she should have known she'd blindsided him. Never once in all their conversations did she mention Andrew. She hadn't been able to bring herself to say his name to Derek; she guessed saying it out loud to her constant object of affection would make it real and truly signal that she and Morgan had no chance. Regardless, she'd never thought he'd react to the news in such a volatile way.

Emily glimpsed her sad face in the mirror, still not liking the sight. She hurried out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, wanting nothing more than to change into her fleecy PJ's and curl up to some movie, preferably one that was a tear-jerker, so she had an excuse to be crying.

Her thoughts continued to immobilize her, though. She lowered herself to the edge of her bed, sitting there, thinking back on their argument. God, she couldn't believe what he'd said to her. One line had hit her particularly hard.

"Are you that desperate to get married that you'd hook up with the first guy you met?" he'd said.

In and of itself, it hadn't been extremely cruel thing to say. But it had hit so close to home and it stung painfully. Yes, she had been desperate; desperate to get on with her life, to put _him_ behind her.

She'd kicked him out soon after that, not being able to take anymore; he was supposed to be staying with her, now she had no clue where he was and she didn't care.

No, that wasn't true. She'd always care. And that was the problem. No matter what Emily did, her heart would always be his. Even when he was being a complete ass.

Emily let out a dejected sigh as she flopped back onto her bed. What was she going to do? Everything was just so messed up. One thing was for sure, she couldn't marry Andrew, not anymore. What had she been thinking, saying yes? And had it really taken a verbal thrashing from Derek to realize it was a mistake? God, she was an idiot, and Derek was still an ass.

She needed to talk to him, she realized. They couldn't leave things like this, she cared about him too much to have him go home thinking she hated him. Standing up, she started to look around for her phone, ready to call him, to hopefully get him back. But before she could do much searching, the doorbell rang several times, interrupting her quest.

Almost letting it go unanswered, she decided that the person's persistence—they'd rung the bell like ten times now—needed to be rewarded with a choice word or two.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she muttered darkly under her breath.

Reaching her small foyer, she opened the door. Emily didn't know who she had been expecting, but the sight of Derek, standing there in the hallway, holding what appeared to be a cake in his hands wasn't it.

Despite wanting to call him over just moments ago, she began to quickly shut the door in his face.

"Emily!" he cried out in surprise.

Suddenly she wanted nothing more than for him to be gone. Seeing him hurt. A lot. Almost too much to bear. But his quick reflexes had his foot in the doorway a second later, stopping her from shutting the door. Instead, she pulled it open, putting on her best glare, hoping it masked the tears she'd been crying earlier.

"What's that?" She gestured at his hands in annoyance.

"It's a butter pecan cake," he replied quickly, holding it out to her.

"I know it's a cake, but what's it for?" she asked tersely.

Looking sheepish and holding it out further, he said, "I'm… sorry?"

Emily had half a mind to take the cake and smash it into his stupid face. Did he really think a cake would fix things? Granted, she did love butter pecan...

Still, no matter how satisfying it would be to see it smeared all over his face, she decided it would be wasteful. So, she took the cake from his hands without a word and unceremoniously walked away.

Butter pecan cake aside, Derek Morgan would need to work hard for her forgiveness…

* * *

Well that's it for this one. Next chapter should be up tomorrow and that's the M-rated chapter.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and to those who have reviewed: **erica1021; paullyn6; beaglelover719; Nix1978; jhplug; KazyCMfan; and Leila Grant.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey all! Well here it is, the final chapter! Hope you've enjoyed this little three-shot. And I hope you'll let me know what you think. Thanks!

And just a quick reminder that this is the M-rated chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

Derek watched on as Emily wordlessly took the cake from his hands and walked away. He continued to stand there, a bit dumbfounded, watching her retreating back. He didn't know what to do, she hadn't said anything about his attempt at apology and he had a feeling that she'd seriously considered throwing the cake back in his face. That had annoyed him.

_I'm trying to say sorry here…_ he lamented to her slim back.

Yeah, he'd said some mean things to her, but she'd also kept something pretty important from him. And they were best friends, weren't they supposed to tell each other everything?

Emily didn't seem like she was going to stop and acknowledge him anytime soon, so, letting out an exasperated sigh, he proceeded to follow her through her apartment. He found her in the kitchen, putting the cake away in the fridge. That done, she finally turned around to face him, an icy stare on her face.

As she stood there silently, he took a moment to take her in. She'd always been beautiful to him; she was a dark beauty with a sharp mind and a tough soul. Currently, her features were scrunched up into a displeased frown. And her arms were crossed under her breasts, distracting him briefly from her unhappiness.

"Well?" she questioned shortly.

He quickly lifted his eyes to a more appropriate level and saw that she seemed to be waiting on him to do or say something. "Well, what?" he asked confusedly.

She huffed out a breath, continuing to make him wait. It was clear to him that she was still very much mad at him, even with the cake and everything.

"That's all?" she burst out in a rush. "You think you can just come back here with a cake, say you're sorry and all will be forgiven?"

He frowned then, too. "I am sorry for the things I said, Emily," he told her calmly. "But you should have told me sooner."

"So not telling you the second I got engaged qualifies for a 'Derek Morgan scolding?' Since when do I have to tell you every single thing that happens in my life? I have news for you, _Morgan_, I don't have to tell you a damned thing if I don't want to!"

"Well, you know what," he began his own voice rising in volume. "Seeing as I thought we were friends, I thought you'd want to share the happy news with me… It is good news, isn't it?"

"The best," she said icily, giving him her back again.

She surprised him further by, once again, walking away. This was frustrating as hell! And why wouldn't she just stand still?

The conversation was far from over, despite what she may have believed so he promptly followed on her heels.

"The best, huh?" he asked, his voice too snide for his comfort, he was just too angry to adjust it though. "If that were true you'd have told me about Andrew a long time ago."

Emily stopped abruptly; he halted just before crashing into her back. When she turned around, they were mere millimeters apart. He couldn't help but glance at her full lips, briefly wondering at what it would be like to kiss such luscious things. Pulling his mind from that thought for now, his eyes met hers and he was more than close enough to see the fire blazing in her dark eyes.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

He could see she was silently warning him to back off, but, of course, he wasn't one to ever back down. He needed to get to the bottom of this. He needed to know why she'd keep something this important from him until the last minute. "Yeah, I am."

She let out a little screech in anger before she stormed off once again. Emily entered what appeared to be her bedroom and he had no qualms about following her inside. It was done up exactly the way he'd always pictured her room to be, light blues and pale yellows, with an air of simplicity, uncomplicated like he'd always thought of her, until this moment at least.

"I think you're lying to me and yourself. If getting engaged was the best news ever then I would have heard about it the minute it happened. Hell, if this Andrew is such a great guy then why am I just hearing about him now?"

"He is a great guy!" she replied defiantly. "And again, I do not tell you everything."

"This is ridiculous, Em. Who doesn't tell their best friend that they've found someone to share their life with?" he protested, continuing to push her for answers. But a second later he had all the answers he'd need.

"Someone who's in love with their best friend, that's who!" she shouted, shocking him and herself, it seemed.

Her words had a freezing quality to them. Both he and Emily didn't move a muscle. On his part, he had a hard time believing he'd just heard what he'd heard. Emily in love with him? Yeah, right. But when her face blanched and she murmured a shaky, "Oh God," he knew the words had been truly uttered.

_She_ loved him…

"Emily—" he started, not really knowing what he was about to say. He took a step towards her.

A frightened look overcame her features, and when she held up a hand to stop him, he cut himself off quickly. She turned and fled further into the room, but there wasn't much further to go. She sat on the corner of her bed, her side to him.

Derek let out a sigh before going on. "You're scared, I get it now. But, Emily, that's no reason to jump into marriage with someone you barely know."

"Isn't it?" she threw over her shoulder. When she looked his way he saw the tears glistening in her eyes. "You have no idea how long I've— I can't do this anymore, Derek. I can't. I need to move on with my life, I need to find someone willing to share it with me. If not Andrew than someone else. Because I just can't keep thinking that maybe someday you'll wake up and realize that you belong with me. I'm done believing you will… because you won't, and I'm just done."

Derek stared at her incredulously. Just how long had she had these feelings for him? And why hadn't she told him sooner?

He took in a deep breath. "Isn't that something I should be deciding?" he asked softly. "Because all I'm hearing so far is a lot of assumptions on your part about me not wanting you… so why don't I set things straight?"

* * *

Emily stared at Derek, completely bewildered. She'd stupidly confessed her feelings for him and he was still standing there in front of her. That had been her first shock. Her second one had come just now. He was about to set her straight? About her belief that he didn't lover her?

Her heart, which she'd thought had been thoroughly crushed earlier when she'd kicked him out, started to slowly trickle back to life. She shushed it, thinking, "Don't get your hopes up, yet…"

But her heart couldn't help it when a moment later his face took on a tender look and he was suddenly kneeling in front of her, staring up at her in earnest.

"Emily," he started. His hands reached out and engulfed her smaller ones between them. Her eyes widened to doe-eyed size at the gesture. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you before… but do you know why I did?"

Earlier, through her angry haze she would have said that he was being an ass. But he wasn't one, not really. She'd once claimed him to be a good guy, and she knew that he was. That's why she loved him.

Never once during their seven-year long friendship had he ever raised his voice to her. So when he did today she'd been shocked.

Considering his question now, she had no answer for him. So, she shook her head.

Morgan let out a sigh. "I was scared, too. I was scared that I was about to lose you… And I can't lose you, Emily. You are the best part of my life."

Fear made people do a lot of things they normally wouldn't do. His explanation made sense to her. He was afraid of losing her friendship.

"Derek," she said softly. "You'll never lose me. We'll always be friends, no matter what."

He scowled gloomily. "Friends?" he said in surprise. "No, Em, I don't think you understand."

He came up from the floor to sit next to her, still holding her hands in his, never letting go. She stared at him blankly. Yeah, she didn't understand. If he wasn't afraid of losing her friendship then what was he so scared of?

"Emily, I don't want you to marry Andrew. I don't want you to marry any other guy. Not because I don't want you to be happy. But because I want you to be happy with me."

"Derek," she breathed out his name in surprise, unsure of how else to respond. Essentially he was telling her everything she'd ever wanted to hear and she had no idea how to respond.

A second later, he reached out a large hand to tenderly cup her face. "Emily… I love you."

And just like that Emily suddenly knew what to do with that piece of info. Everything seemed to click into place. She had been in love with Derek for a very, very long time and her devotion to him was finally paying off. All the times she'd avoided going out on dates or taking things to the next level with a boyfriend weren't for naught. Because, God help her, Derek Morgan loved her back.

_He_ loved _her_.

Without any hesitation Emily leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. She must have caught him off guard, because it took him a second more to respond. But when he did the kiss was everything she'd ever imagined and more.

Derek quickly took over, dominating, his lips moved over hers in a harsh demanding rhythm, taking turns sucking on her bottom and top lips repeatedly. Emily nearly melted into his arms when his tongue pressed for entry into her mouth. It swept in and immediately went to war with her own. It was a battle she'd gladly share the winnings in if it meant they'd be together forever.

Before Emily knew it, Derek's wandering hands had slipped off her top and bottom, underwear included. Without any words he pressed her back onto the bed. She reached for him, bringing him over top of her, wanting him as close as possible. His lips kissed hers quickly before trailing a path down her neck. Emily writhed underneath him, eager for more. He didn't disappoint.

Derek's lips closed around a nipple, drawing it in deep. She arched her body off the bed, urging him to take more. It was like she just couldn't get close enough. She needed to feel more of him.

Emily's hands went to his chest, finding him still clothed. She let out a little mewl of protest and she had no idea how he understood what she was protesting against. But the next thing she knew Derek was pulling away from her.

She propped herself up on her arms and saw that he was indeed stripping, just as she had wanted him to do. Emily took the moment just to watch him. Finally, he stood at the foot of the bed allowing her to take in every glorious inch of him. From the elegant column of his neck, down that hard flat chest, to those abs. _Oh God, those amazing abs…_

"Derek," she murmured his name longingly.

It took him a moment more to join her on the bed, laying his side against hers so that he was leaning over top her partially. The hand that wasn't propping himself up skimmed the length of her arm, causing shivers to go down her spine. That same hand became more daring as it caressed the side of her torso, tickling her belly, moving up to cup her breast.

"Oh…" she breathed out happily.

"You're beautiful, Emily," he murmured, closing the distance between them to give her a butterfly of a kiss.

Emily reached her hands around his waist, drawing him closer, urging him to come above her. She didn't want to wait anymore, she needed him now.

Derek came between her legs; the hand that had been at her breast, trailed down her body, to take hold of her leg. He brought it up and around his hips before urging her to do the same with the other. Emily could feel him there, long, hard and ready. She arched her body, aching for him to take her then.

It was a sign of his self-control that he didn't take her then and there, instead, teasing her by rubbing his tip over her folds as he sucked a nipple back between his lips.

Getting increasingly frustrated, Emily was caught off guard when his hand had snuck between her legs to rub at her aching clit. She cried out, "Fuck, Derek!"

Derek chuckled darkly. "The mouth on you… who knew…"

"Give me a little time, Derek, and you'll know exactly what this mouth can do," she warned. "Now, fuck me!"

He didn't have to be told twice. His cock plunged forward between her folds, just as long and hard as she'd thought.

"Emily… oh…" Derek groaned out as he thrust into her slowly over and over again.

She was almost there. "Faster, Derek…"

He obliged her every command, fucking her harder and faster. It wasn't long after that they came together, crying out their release.

* * *

Derek pulled out of Emily only to lay next to her panting for breath. God, she was one heck of a woman.

She leaned over him, giving his chest a kiss. Her hands caressed the length of his body, heading south. She wrapped her hands around him, pumping him once, then twice.

"Jesus, Emily, you don't tire out, do you?" he joked.

"Do you?" she retorted.

"No, of course not," he exclaimed, mock indignantly.

Despite their joking, she let go of him. Derek guessed that they both needed a break. She pressed her body to his side instead, snuggling close.

They were silent for several moments before he heard her let out a content sigh. "Is this real?" she asked.

He kissed the top of her head before answering. "Very real."

Her lips pressed into his side, giving him pleasant shivers. He knew how she felt; this moment would have been unbelievable to him too if he hadn't lived through it himself.

She pulled away suddenly so that she could sit up in bed, taking the sheets around her. She glanced at him earnestly. He knew she wanted to talk, so he gave her his full attention.

"I love you, you know?" she started.

"I know," he answered softly. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I've loved you for so long…" she added. "This is… this is incredible."

He let out a sigh, sitting up as well. "Emily, why didn't you tell me?"

She blew out a troubled breath. "Same reason why I didn't tell you about Andrew…" He scrunched up his nose at that. He didn't want to hear his name again. "I was scared. You are my best friend… I don't' know what I'd do without you… If I somehow lost you, because of my feelings… I don't know what I would have done…"

"Well, that's not going to happen," he told her assuredly. "Because, I love you, Emily."

They shared another breathtaking kiss before he pulled away. "So, what are we going to do now?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know… all I know is that I want to find a way to make us work…"

"Me too…" he agreed wholeheartedly. "And Andrew? What about him?"

"I already decided to end things with him. You were right, I did jump into things with him," she replied.

"Good," he said, happily.

It seemed that all was falling right into place. He loved her and she loved him and now all they needed to do was work out the semantics of their relationship.

Nothing could go wrong now.

"Emily!" a voice called out.

Derek looked to Emily, wondering if she'd heard what he'd just heard. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him in fright.

"Who's that?" he asked tentatively, already having an idea.

"Oh God… _Andrew_…"

* * *

Well that's it for this one. Not my best attempt at smut, lol, but it's something. I hope you enjoyed. I don't have any plans to continue this, so you'll just have to use your imaginations on what Andrew's reaction would be. lol.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing: **Aaliayah13; KricketWilliams; jhplug; jekkah; rmpcmfan; Classical E. Centric; KazyCMfan; RogueStorm84; paullyn6; and erica1021.**

**And a big thanks to the mods of the Smut Challenge Facebook group for hosting these challenges!**


End file.
